


Captain Crunch

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin likes breakfast cereal. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Crunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arionrhod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/gifts).



> Written for arionrhod who gave the prompt "a Muggle breakfast cereal". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“Oh Captain, my Captain…”

Severus stirred in his bed.

“Oh Captain…”

Severus put the pillow from Remus’ side of the bed over his ears, willing himself to drift back to sleep.

“Oh Captain…”

“Six o’clock in the bloody morning,” Severus muttered into the pillow, his head throbbing. Was one day of sleeping in really too much to ask? Apparently so as Remus kept singing that ridiculous Muggle song about...captain munch, bunch, crunch, some such ridiculous name. It was a sodding breakfast cereal but the way Remus shovelled it in with his spoon, his mouth making those delicious sucking noises…Growling in frustration Severus pulled himself up, pulled on a warm robe and headed out through the hallway and into the kitchen in bare feet.

He stopped halfway into the kitchen and watched as Remus began shovelling even more of the sugary cereal into his mouth, humming the same tune to himself as he did.

“Remus John Lupin!” Severus shouted. Remus began choking on his breakfast and had to swallow several times before he could look up, his long brown hair falling into his eyes. “It is six in the morning and some of us have been working late every night this week!”

Remus looked slightly sheepish as he looked at Severus’ dishevelled appearance. “But it’s Captain Crunch!”

Severus wished, not for the first time, that his looks could kill as he settled for storming over to the table and throwing the now empty packet of cereal across the room. Remus only grinned at him which made him feel even more foolish.

“That was a little excessive even for you.”

Snape huffed and sat down at the table. “If I’m up the least you can do is pour me some coffee.”

Remus rolled his eyes but good naturedly poured his lover a cup of coffee, still humming the Captain’s song. Severus attempted to glare a hole in the back of his head.

“Will you stop that infernal racket?”

“Do you want this coffee in the cup or in your lap?” Remus asked, spinning around.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Severus said. Remus merely raised an eyebrow and advanced on the sitting man. Making a grand show of putting the coffee cup on to the table Remus sat himself down on Severus’ lap and leaned in for a thorough kiss. Not one to miss an opportunity, Severus pulled the other man even closer and groaned as Remus’ growing erection rubbed up against his own.

“You taste like sugar,” Severus moaned, pulling back a moment.

Remus stuck his tongue out and Severus reacted by biting it, though making sure he wasn’t too rough. Remus tried to smile and failing that he moved forward and began removing Severus’ robe from his shoulders. Pulling away slightly he began to trace his tongue down Severus’ jaw, nipping at the skin as he did so, enjoying the feeling of Severus’ rough hands roaming up and down his back.

“We should move…bedroom…” Severus panted.

“Too far,” Remus replied, hurriedly removing his trousers and throwing them across the room so that they landed in the sink.

Severus flinched as Remus’ sharp nails trailed down his now bare chest but forgave the werewolf everything as a hot tongue quickly followed, soothing the reddened marks. It was an awkward position for the werewolf to be in, trapping Snape’s legs with his own, leaning down on his chest, but for the moment neither of them cared.

“Need to…” Severus panted, trying to thrust upwards. Remus’ hands moved down to Severus’ legs and pinned them down even further, then moved forward so that their erections rubbed together once, then twice, then again, in a dizzying pace that Remus fought to control.

It wasn’t until Severus finally gave up fighting the sensations completely, and actually whimpered, that Remus leant forward and bit at the other man’s neck, just enough to bruise. Severus barely had time to register the feel of Remus’ sharp teeth gnawing at his skin before he was coming, Remus not far behind.

Remus smiled to himself as he listened to Severus’ ragged breathing and shifted slightly as the other man ran potion stained fingers through his hair.

Remus turned his head and licked at Severus’ earlobe. “My Captain,” he murmured.

“For that you get to do the shopping,” Severus replied, even though he was busy pulling the other man even closer into his embrace.

“Whatever you say,” Remus laughed. “I need to buy some more cereal anyway.”


End file.
